High School Life
by Inusgrl90
Summary: High school is supposed to be a point in your life where everything changes. How cliché.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. I'd be doing something a lot better than this if I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox McCloud sighed as he shifted his backpack to his shoulder, looking over his schedule for what must have been the billionth time now. He had it memerized, but he was nervous. Unbelievably nervous. Which is understandable considering the circumstances.

The first day of high school freshmanhood is really quite nerve wracking.

Fox looked up and watched as many mammals, birds and reptiles alike all chatted within their little cliques. He had no idea which one he should try to get into. Maybe the jocks? He was an athletic sort when he thought about it.

Fox shrugged a bit, he would figure that out once he had a good grade foundation. Peppy wouldn't allow anything less than the best from him. One would immediately think Peppy was demanding, but a couple days with him would change that dramatically.

One of Fox's vulpine ears twitched as he heard the bell ring, and he got up from one of the commons' tables and started toward his first hour class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many minutes of getting crushed into lockers and being slammed into walls, Fox made it to his first hour class, Extended Algebra.

Fox took a seat near the door, setting his heavy backpack beside his seat as he looked around at the other students in his class.

Most of the students seemed like the nerdy, over-acheiver type. He could have sworn they all had tape on their glasses from bullies breaking them for kicks. They all buried their noses in huge books on Psychology or Trigonometry. Fox's head started to hurt just imagining what kind of text the book held. Those were probably just for light reading, he'd bet.

The bell rang, signalling the start of class. Fox snapped to attention as the teacher Mr. Meyer, a rather old looking Koala, stepped up to the board. _Wonder how long until his retirement. Probably not too long. _

" Now students, we are going to start off with quadratic equations. Who here can come up to the board and do the problems I wrote? " It was then that Fox took notice of the complicated, yet not that difficult to accomplish, problems neatly written on the board.

Surprisingly, Fox was the first person to raise his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the bell rang, Fox packed up his completed math homework and left to his next class, Human Anatomy. Honestly, he didn't understand why the class was required. It's not like they would ever need to know where the human intestines or colon were located in the near future. At least he didn't think he would.

Fox took a seat in the middle desk in the middle row, looking around. The students seemed more diversified now. Jocks, class clowns and preps seemed to fill the other seats, chatting away about who did what or who banged who last summer. Fox shook his head disgustingly at the latter.

The class starting bell rang and their teacher Mr. Frost, an Arctic Wolf, walked in, " Sorry i'm late everyone. Had to help Mr. Mlodzik with the pottassium cyanide. You know how jumpy he is with chemicals. "

The adolescents, save Fox of course, nodded dully.

Mr. Frost smiled enthusiatically, " Alright! Now today, we are going to get down and dirty with the human insides. Who would like to come up and handle one of the many human organs I have? " Fox wondered how the young teacher actually got his hands, er paws, on real human organs. Fox shuddered involuntarily, not wanting to speculate.

Mr. Frost looked around, then laid his eyes on a blue falcon that was flirting with the girls around him, " Mr. Lombardi! Thank you for volunteering! Come on up and see what it's like to hold a real human colon! " The falcon froze, staring at him in disbelief.

" That is, unless you're too scared. "

That seemed to ruffle the bird of prey's feathers the wrong way. He got up and walked over, maintaining, or trying desperately to, a cocky disposition as he walked up to and stared down at the human colon. Fox watched with interest.

The falcon brought up a wing and slowly reached down to the colon, then stopped as if he were reconsidering. He tried again, but stopped again. If it weren't for his feathers, Fox could swear he would see beads of sweat falling down his temples.

The falcon finally chickened out, hurrying back to his seat embarassingly. Mr. Frost shook his head, " At least you tried, Lombardi. Anyone else want to try? "

Fox watched the poor falcon stare down at his desk as everyone watched another student walk up to the front desk, feeling a little bad for the guy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox shuddered as he walked out of the classroom, trying to forget the utterly gross feeling of the human eyeball. _I swear if I end up having to repeat that class.._

He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as he was suddenly rammed forcefully into the wall. He fell to the floor before looking up to see his attacker, " Hey, move it vulpine! "

Fox blinked at the rather muscular junior before him. He had grey fur with white in some places and was very tough and gruff looking as he glared at him. _Great, two hours and already i've got a bully pissed at me. _

Fox narrowed his eyes as he got up. No way was he gonna be like a whiny little freshman and let some arrogant dumbass push him around. That wasn't his style, " Make me, lupine. "

The wolf growled some at him, then went to shove him. Fox effortlessly dodged.

" Think you're slick, eh? "

Fox then felt two pairs of hands grab his arms and pin him to the wall. The hands belonged to a tall and dark furred panther and a green scaly chameleon. Fox struggled, but to no avail.

The wolf walked up to him, cracking his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate him, " Say your prayers, you little shit. Even your ancestors will cringe in fear of what you're about to experience. "

Fox rolled his eyes. _Good lord, what's with all these cliché speeches thugs always give? _

The wolf growled more at this and punched him hard in the stomach. Fox felt the air leave his lungs at the sudden attack, feeling like he'd just been hit by a hovercar or something, but didn't cry out in pain.

" Come on, I wanna hear you cry and beg for mercy. " The wolf kept punching him, but the vulpine never uttered a sound.

Fox bit down on his lip when he felt his self restraint start to give way, his sharp teeth cutting into the skin and making ruby red blood trickle down his chin. All he knew was unbelievable pain from the wolf and yells coming from somewhere until he finally blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you think he'll be alright, Nurse? "

" Oh yes, he's just unconscious now. He's lucky he didn't suffer any broken bones, I must say. "

" I wonder who did this to him..."

" Probably O'Donnell. I swear that ruffian needs to be expelled. It's a wonder he hasn't already. "

" Oh! He's waking up. "

Fox slowly opened his eyes, looking around his surroundings. He was lying in a cot with a blanket over him and he seemed to have a cold sensation on his stomach. He guessed he was in the Nurse's office. _I wonder who brought me here.._

" Are you alright, young man? "

Fox looked over to the Nurse who had just spoken, her being a brown colored rabbit, " Yeah, I think so. Just feel kinda banged up.."

" That's to be expected. Just lay here for a while and keep that ice on your stomach. You should be fine in a few hours. " So that was what the cold was from. Fox held the ice over his bruises.

" Uh, Nurse? How did I get here? "

" Oh, Mr. Frost saw the fight and managed to stop O'Donnell and his gang right after you blacked out. Then Krystal, bless her heart, brought you here all by herself. "

" Who's Krystal? "

He then heard a soft and shy voice say, " Me. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? The thing with me is, whenever I get a new idea for a New Story, I just have to write and post it. It's starting to build up on me since i've done that probably seven times now. I hope this chapter was long enough to please you. I got it while I was in school today, weird but eh.

Anyways, please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. I'd be doing something a lot better than this if I did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox slowly looked over towards the lovely voice that ran like a soft melody in his ears. His vision was slightly obscured from the concussion he had suffered from the wolf, which annoyed him.

All he could make out was a mammal form, it looked like a vixen, with blue fur.

_Blue fur? That's odd._

Suddenly, the bell rang and the blue girl stood up, " I should head to class now. Will he be all right alone, Nurse? "

The rabbit nurse nodded, " Yes, you go on to class now. "

Fox tried to stop Krystal, but she was gone before he could utter a syllable. _Damn._

The rabbit checked him over again, then stood, " I'm afraid you'll be going home today, young man. "

Fox panicked. Peppy couldn't see him like this, " W-Wait, i'm fine! Really! "

" There's no way around it. Your injuries are too severe to stay here. " Before Fox could protest any more, the nurse started dialing. Fox sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

_I'm so fucked._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Fox, I thought I told you not to get into fights. "

Fox sighed as he stared out of the silver hovercar as it headed home, " I didn't get into a fight, Peppy. Some dumbass just beat the living shit out of me. "

" Language, Fox. "

" Sorry. "

Peppy sighed sadly. He couldn't help being so protective of Fox, he was the only thing he had left of his old friend James before he died. He made a vow to always be there for Fox for him.

" Fox, I know you think i'm hard on you..."

" I know, Peppy. " Fox knew he just didn't want to lose him like he did James. He just wished Peppy would get off his back once in a while and trust him more. He knew he already lost a lot of that when Peppy saw him get wheeled out of the Nurse's office in a wheelchair.

They soon reached home and Peppy helped Fox to his room, laying him down on his bed.

" Get some rest now, Fox. "

" Yeah, thanks Peppy. "

Peppy smiled, then shut the door behind him gently as he left.

Fox sighed as he closed his eyes. _Man, my first day of high school and I get beaten to a pulp and sent home. Lovely. _

The the blurred image of the cerulean vixen came to his mind's eye and he smiled weakly. _Eh, maybe it wasn't so bad..._

When he returned to school, he would be sure to find Krystal and thank her properly. _And maybe do more than thank her_, he thought with a smirk.

He soon fell asleep, dreaming of the cobalt angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Krystal walked out to the back patio to wait for her bus. She spotted a pink feline chatting with a blue falcon and smiled, walking over, " Hey Katt, Hey Falco. "

Katt glanced over and smiled when she saw their friend, " Hey Krys. " She watched as Krystal sat beside her on the bench, " How was classes? "

" Enlightening, yours? "

" Horrible. "

" Fucked up. " Falco spoke up.

Katt rolled her eyes, " Well of course your classes are. You got the freaky, drug usingteachers. "

Krystal watched as they began to bicker over who's teachers were worse with a small smile. Katt and Falco had been her friends since kindergarten and since then, they were rarely seen apart in public. Especially Katt and Falco. _I wonder when they'll wise up. It's obvious they've been wanting each other since 5th grade. _

" Hey guys. "

Krystal looked over to see Slippy approaching them. Slippy was a recent addition to their sophomore group since he had been transferred here from a private school. He was pretty good with technology and such, so he was pretty well respected in their group.

" Hey Slip. "

" Well well, if it isn't the outcasts. "

Krystal groaned softly as Wolf O'Donnell and his cohorts Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski walked over, smirks on their faces.

Unfortunately, their group had been labelled as the Outcast group in their freshman year. In a school full of normal colored animals, it really was inevitable. Krystal and Katt were instantly disliked for their pink and blue fur, while Falco was an Oucast for a worse reason.

" What the fuck do you want? " Falco hated them, and was always their spokesperson when they were around.

" Don't talk to me like that, you piece of shit. I just came over to check on my favorite little Outcasts. "

" Just shut the fuck off and drag your mangy hide somewhere else. "

Wolf punched him square in the jaw, knocking him down effortlessly. Falco couldn't help but smirk, " You're awfully touchy today, Wolf. Your girlfriend giving you a hard time again? "

" Just shut up, you fucking excuse for a bird. " Wolf's bus arrived and he turned to leave, " This ain't over, you little shits. "

Krystal sighed softly as Katt tended to Falco, closing her eyes.

Just once, she wished they could go one day without being harassed for being different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooooooooo sorry for my absence. I've been grounded over and over and now I have finals so...yeah. I'm done on Thursday so, hopefully i'll be able to write more.

Please review, they make me so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. I'd be doing something a lot better than this if I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nothing could be worse than this._

Fox grumbled as he walked down the hallway to his locker, his left arm in a sling due to having been sprained and his stomach so bruised he could barely lean forward without yelping.

_Next time I see that wolf, i'm gonna kick his fucking ass._ Fox thought as he purposefully ignored the glances of the fellow students. They knew without question what happened to him.

He reached his locker and fiddled with the combination lock. _Ok..what was it again?...1...turn clockwise...3...turn counterclockwise twice...9...Damnit, open already!_

Fox proceeded to bang on his locker door until he was stopped by a soft voice.

" Um...You shouldn't bang on the door like that..."

Fox turned and froze at the vision of loveliness before him. It was that girl from the Nurse's Office. He stared as he took in her soft green eyes and blue fur, as well as her curvaceous figure that showed through her blue jeans and silver and blue shirt. Her tail twitched a bit and he noticed two silver cloth bands on it, giving her an exotic type look.

Krystal shifted nervously under his stare, her cheeks reddening under the chalk white face fur. She wasn't exactly outgoing around new people, and his staring wasn't helping any, " You're..having problems with your combination lock? "

Fox blinked dumbly as he continued to watch her. Her voice sounded like it was from the very lips of an angel. He couldn't look away from her if he wanted to.

Krystal took that as a yes and stepped around him to the locker, taking the lock into her paws and turning the dial this way and that. Soon, it was opened.

Fox blinked a few times. _How did she know that combination?_

" I've...had that locker before. It gets sticky sometimes. Just keep trying and it opens eventually..."

Krystal then turned and left, disappearing into the crowd, leaving an awed and confused McCloud behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed rather uneventfully for Fox, the only thing interesting was the blue vixen that stuck in his mind. _Who is she, and why does she captivate me so much? She had me so dumbstruck, I swear I almost forgot to breathe..._

" Hey, vulpine! "

_Ah, damnit. _

Fox was pushed into the wall outside the school, surrounded by the wolf, panther and chameleon again, " What do you guys want? " Fox demanded with a growl.

Wolf O-Donnell smirked, " We've got a proposition for you, vulpine. "

Fox growled more, " No. "

" You'd be wise to hear him out, kid. " The chameleon said, his voice having a tone that unnerved Fox a bit.

Wolf grinned, " We're impressed by how much you held back your screams of agony. Not many can do that when I go all out on them. So, we've decided to make you one of us, the big boys of this school. "

" I'm not interested. "

" This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, vulpine. I suggest you take it. " The panther said smoothly. His tone of voice gave the impression of a suave, charismatic ladies man.

Wolf saw his bus and he and the others backed off a bit, " You've got tonight to think about it, vulpine. I want your answer before classes start, got it? " They then left.

Fox McCloud watched them leave silently before he saw Peppy arrive and got into the silver hover car, wondering what he was gonna do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait. Writer's block ish evil!

Please review.


End file.
